Say That You Love Me
by Lizzy Weasley
Summary: Some declarations of love of different couples. Please R&R.
1. Harry and Ginny

_Here are some short declarations of loveof different couples. Can you guess who the couples are? The solution will follow in the next chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. _

"Tell me something. " She said.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, running his hand over her thick, smooth, red hair.

They were lying in the grass by the lake, her head resting on his stomach. He was holding her left hand with both his hands.

"Something secret, something that nobody else knows."

He suddenly sat up, his remarkably green eyes looking down into her brown eyes.

He whispered: "I love you."

She also sat up, with a happy smile on her face: "I love you, too."

Then the two lovers sank into a never-ending kiss and the stars above them were their only witnesses.


	2. Ron and Hermione

_The first chapter was - of course - about Ginny and Harry. _

_Here's the next one: _

„Sometimes you are really as stupid as a bag of potatoes!" she nearly screamed.

"What have I done this time?" he looked puzzled.

A certain blonde Slytherin had insulted her really badly ("Ugly Mudblood") and had made her cry.

He had just wanted to console her and patted her back, but had moved slightly away from her when she had wanted him to take her into his strong arms. He still wasn't able to cope well with crying girls.

"Nothing." She said through gritted teeth, not crying any longer, but now she was very angry.

She was looking directly into his brown eyes: "Sometimes I really loathe you!"

"You loathe me?" he also became very angry and his head was almost as red as his hair. "I loathe you!"

Then she forbade him to say more: "Shut your mouth and kiss me!"

His freckled face was smiling now and he pulled her into his arms, running one hand over her bushy brown hair.

He had finally made it: he had consoled her!


	3. Arthur and Molly

_Third chapter of these declarations of love. I still don't own anything. Sorry for not updating in a while, but my holiday work didn't leave much time for anything else. _

_Yes, the second chapter was Hermione/Ron, so let's go on: _

"So, now the three features of troll blood."

He just looked at her instead of answering, took in every detail of her beautiful face: her big hazel eyes, her freckles, her soft and wonderfully carved lips, her thick, shiny red hair.

"Don't tell me that you have forgotten them!" she lifted her eyes from the book in front of her and looked directly into his warm, brown eyes.

The expression on his face made her shiver and her head turned as red as a tomato.

This made him smile: "No, I have not: Troll blood has healing powers; it can also be used for love potions and is a popular ingredient of many cocktails."

She also had to smile now. He always made her laugh.

"And you know what?" he added and she was about to check if there was another feature she didn't know when – "I love you!"

He didn't know why he had said these important words now, while they were learning, but it had felt right to him.

His head turned as red as hers – he looked as if his head was burning because of his dark-red hair – as he feared that she could become angry, but then she took his hand and they just looked into the eyes of their beloved ones, their books forgotten.


	4. James and Lily

_Ok, thanks for your nice reviews. Some of you were right: the third chapter was about Arthur and Molly. :-) I simply love the Weasleys._

_Disclaimer: Well, I am not related to J.K.Rowlings and I am not her, so I own nothing, but my own ideas. _

_As this chapter is going to be the last of the declarations of love, I will post the solution after "The End". But don't look at it if you want to guess! Lizzy_

He entered the Room of Requirement, immediately noticing his beautiful girlfriend lying on the soft pillows in the middle of the room, her smooth red hair spread around her head.

She saw the smirk on his face and sat up at once.

"Sirius again?" she asked and he nodded, sitting down on the cushions next to her.

"Who was it this time and where?"

Her brilliant green eyes looked directly into his hazel eyes. He ran one hand through his messy black hair and rearranged the glasses on his nose.

"Professor L'Azy found him and Clare McLoo kissing in his office."

"What's their punishment?" she asked, a smile around her lips.

"Well, we speak about L'Azy, which means that the punishment was a conversation about flowers and bees."

She started to laugh loudly, which sounded wonderful to him.

He took her face into his hands and looked into her green eyes.

"You are amazing." He took a deep breath. "And I love you."

They kissed each other passionately and the world around them – together with bees and flowers – was forgotten.

_The End_

_So, here's the answer to this last riddle: this chapter is about Lily & James._


End file.
